


The Combat Cook

by MysticalPaladin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Accidental Deadnaming, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Coming Out, Gen, Supportive Gym Leaders (Pokemon), Trans Yarrow | Milo, Transphobia, Turffield Orchard, Young Milo is being bullied and helped by the previous gym leader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalPaladin/pseuds/MysticalPaladin
Summary: Hi this is an AU where Milo is Trans and is reminiscing about his past and about the Past Gym Leader of Turffield, who I imagine being around Opal's age. I will add more tags as I upload the new chapters hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Yarrow | Milo & Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Get out of my Orchard!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diamond_Dragon_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Dragon_Queen/gifts).



> Diamond_Dragon_Queen I'm sorry this is so late I got sick and lost my writing motivation as a result. I have now started and I hope you like it. Warnings: Threats of violence and Transphobia but no-one is actually hurt.

Milo wasn’t really enjoying 2021. The yearly gym challenge had been postponed and 2020’s had been cancelled halfway so he was itching for a battle and so were his Pokémon. The headache he got from his younger siblings online learning complaints wasn’t helping. At least he had finished his transition, trying to deal with that at this time would have been even more of a nightmare. With that thought his mind started wandering and with little else to do, Milo let his thoughts go to a time almost a decade ago… 

A young child no longer than ten years old crouched down hiding behind the trees. A few meters away a group of boys were talking, “Where do you think she went?” one asked. Another responded “How am I supposed to know? All I know is she thinks she’s a boy and can run faster than an Eldegoss!” Milo flinched at that and in sync with his younger self shouted, “I am not a girl, I’m a boy, I was just born in the wrong body!” The boys laughed at that and started advancing towards him waving their sticks threateningly when a loud shout came: “You Ruffians get out of my orchard and leave this poor boy alone!” 

It was Alaya the local gym leader! She was a well-known and formidable figure and the boys fled muttering. “Hello young one,” She said, “I’m sorry about that. Is there a name you want me to call you?” Once again in Sync with his reminiscing older self, the young boy uttered the name he would go by for the rest of his life: “Milo.”


	2. Goodbye Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo's going to come out to his Parents! (This ended up quite long so I split it in two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on we will be focusing on Past Milo. I might refer to present milo every so often but generally we are going to be telling the story of young Milo and I can't do that easily while still referring to Present Milo.

Alaya had comforted the young boy and gave him some Appletun nectar infused tea before leading him home. In the following weeks he became a familiar face around the place helping out with odd jobs as best he could and when he showed up at the farm one saturday Alaya was unsurprised. However once he made his way up she started as he clearly had something on his mind.

"Everything alright skiddo?" The gym leader asked. Milo responded, "Well yes but actually no," there was a pause then the boy spoke again "I want to come out to my Parents."

"Okay skiddo how do you want to do this." Alaya replied. "Well the boy replied, I want to tell them while you're hear for that dinner thing." "Sure lets do that" She responded "Alright don't you have homework to do young man? Run along home and I'll be there Tonight.

Milo ran home and soon was coming into the drive. His mother saw and immediately and shouted out "Meg where've you been, come on you need to do your homework and I'll need your help getting your siblings ready for the dinner with Alaya." Milo cringed internally but made sure his mother didn't notice and then replied, "Yeah sorry Mum I was just playing in the orchard."

A couple of minor disasters getting his younger siblings into their formal stuff and in a dress that he hated. Milo was just waiting for a time to say it. Lots of uncomfortable small talk later Alaya gave the boy an opening by asking how each child was oldest to youngest. Being the oldest Milo gladly began to speak...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I will attempt to update somewhat weekly from now on.


End file.
